Can't Get Worse
by Tomboy-Fangirl
Summary: After graduating from Pinkerton, the I.N.K. gang split up to live they'er lives. Zero tries to ignore the fact that she doesn't talk to her friends anymore. But a certain turn of events changes her current life and makes what she knew of her friends even more complicated. I.N.K. BELONGS TO SAMKA PRODUCTIONS I BELIEVE. NOT ME. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

(Just to get some things straight, all the I.N.K. members have graduated from Pinkerton and are now in the world. Zero is about 19, Vin is 19 too but Zero is gonna turn 20 much before him. Trixie is 18, going to be 19 and Newton is 17. That took ages to think up... BTW I have no idea where this idea came from, so don't ask. I just felt like it. Writing them as adults... what is wrong with me? Next time I have an idea, I want it to be on subject.)

...

The sound of an alarm rang through my room. I groaned, opening my eyes and giving my clock a death glare. When it didn't stop, I sighed and pressed the button on the top. I sat up and looked around. My room was simple. A desk, chair, closet, draws, bed. There were some pictures on the walls from concerts and movies. The bits of wall that you could see were a dark blue, matching the covers on my bed.

I got out of bed and stretched my muscles out. I worked overnight again at the diner. That always made me sore. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My normally blue eyes looked bloodshot and my white hair was tousled. My hair was up to my waist now. It used to be shorter, but I simply lost the time to cut it. Most of my time would be spent at work, or at the dojo, or sleeping. I had a busy schedule.

I sighed and went to have a shower, washing my hair. Then I brushed my teeth, got dressed in a short sleeved blue shirt with black jeans and green socks and then I went to brush my hair and put it in a pony tail. Then I had to get my eyeliner on and have a quick breakfest.

Once that was done, I took a look at the time. Nine on the dot. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door._ If I leave now, I might make it on time._ My apartment was small, but it was enough to live in. I never had any trouble with the neighbors since they had a silent agreement. _Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone._ I walked down the stairs and exited the building, The rays of the summer sun hitting my pale skin. I had moved here sometime after graduating from Pinkerton. Me, Trixie, Newton and Vin had all agreed to keep in touch, but as the days passed by, we all had less and less time to keep track of each other.

Eventually, we stopped talking to each other as Newton became a successful scientist (At the age of 17. So proud.), Trixie went to one of the best law schools in the country and heaven only knows what happened to Vin. He was the one that lost the time to talk first. He never told me what he did for a living after Pinkerton.

I sighed. How did they manage to drift apart so quickly?

I turned the corner and saw the diner were I work. I serve as a waitress, for a reason I don't know. This place was the only one that was hiring anyone. And, seeing as it was my only option, I took it. I also train and sometimes teach in a dojo a bit a ways from town.

I looked at the time as I opened the door to _Nelly's_, which was the name of it. Nelly was the original owner before she died. Now her son is the big boss and he is mean. If I had a dollar for every time he glared at me with solid death, I wouldn't be working here anymore. It was nine-thirty five, which meant I was five minutes late. Greeaat.

I ran into the back, putting my bag on a rack and put on my apron. I looked around to see if I was caught. No one around. Good.

I took two steps before, "Zero! Your late, again!" I slowly turned around to see Dylan, Nelly's son. His shaggy black hair covered most of his face, but you could just make out the brown of his eyes.

"I know, I know. But only by five minutes!" I said, irritated.

"This is strike three, Lockheart. Get your act straight, or your out of here." He said, passing me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. This was the only job I could get since I left Pinkerton. If I got Fired, I wouldn't be able to pay my rent, and that meant I would be on the streets. Again.

I took my notepad out of the pocket of my apron and, with a sigh, went to start my day of work.

...

The day went on like it normally did. Some old customers that come everyday, some that I've never seen before and others who come down occasionally. Food came in and out of the kitchen, held by either me or the other waiters or waitresses.

I wasn't fond of most of the others that work here. Because most of them are just like Van, from Pinkerton. I'm only really friends with one person, Nate. He works here as a part time job so he could get through college, which was harder because of his and his girlfriends kid, Emily, who was three by now. She came down sometimes, but only if it was needed.

I was in the kitchen, giving an order to the cooks, when I heard the other girls whispering amongst each other. _Must be a customer that's caught they'er eye, again.._ She thought with an eyeroll. She left the back to see who the girls were talking about.

"He's hot!" One of them, Rosa, said.

"He's got a kid with him though." Annalise said.

"But the kid looks too old to be his." Rosa countered. Rosa and Annalise were the resident blonds around. Makeup coated they'er faces so much, it made them look kinda scary.

"I'm gonna go take his order." Rosa said, but Annalise pulled her back.

"But I want to take his order!"

Then they started arguing. Nate came up next to me and started laughing.

"They'er at it again? Whats it this time, a movie star?" He asked. I looked over to him. He had brown hair that was flat on the back of his head, but came up at the fringe. He had warm honey brown eyes that made me feel like I was being hugged. He was, all in all, a great friend to have around.

"Nah. It's just some random guy." I said back. He shook his head lightly, and gave me a push. I looked back at him with a glare.

"You better save this guy from being harassed by them. I bet that'll earn you some tips." He said with a wink. I sighed, walking passed the blonds, and coming up to the table. I couldn't see the guy, due to his back being turned to me, but I could see his blond hair and the little girl sitting across from him.

The girl could be no more then seven years old. She had blond hair (Hopefully she wasn't like the blonds in here.) and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple dress and had a flower in her hair. The girl looked at me for a few seconds and mumbled something I couldn't understand, but whatever it was, it made the guy turn to look at me.

Our eyes made contact and I could see the blue of his irises. He looked... vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. His eyes widened when they caught sight of me, making me question myself on whether I have met this person before or not.

I shrugged off the feeling and went back into work mode. "Can I take your order?"

...

(That's it, the first chapter. I've already written from here to chapter 14, but I think I'll work it up to there slowly. :3 What do you guys think? I do good? Okay, I know it's short, but it was my first I.N.K. fic ever, sue me! I'm kidding.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I take your order?" I asked. I could almost hear Rosa and Annalise whining about me 'stealing' the guy. It's what they usually happened when I took some guy that they had been fighting overs order. I avoided it as much as possible, 'cause of the headache I would get.

He stared at me for a moment, making my eyebrows draw together in a glare. His eyes went to my name badge and they he stared in almost disbelief. I continued to glare at him, before raising an eyebrow.

"Um... sir?" That seemed to get him back to reality, as he closed his eyes and brought them back to mine. A smile broke across his face before he said,

"Zero?" I swore, if he started teasing me about my name, I would have to remove him by force. That would most likely get me fired, but it would be soo worth it. I glared at him before finally managing to say, through gritted teeth.

"That is my name, yes." The smile on his face grew wider, making her more and more annoyed. "Are you gonna order or not?"

He stood from his chair, smile still on his face. He was... taller then me. Did he stand up just so he could feel superior? Was there a bloody reason for it? The kid looked at him with a questioning gaze, also. At least _she _wasn't blind to how weird this was getting.

"Zero, It's me!" He said. I continued to looked at him in confusion. He looked familiar, but I still couldn't quiet remember who...

"I don't know a 'Me'." I said, my sense telling me that being a smartass isn't going to get me more money. He laughed a bit, making my sense shut up.

"Haha, very funny. It's Vin. Remember?" Ho-ly shit. My eyes narrowed, before I started realizing the clear resemblances. Blond hair covered in gel, sparkling blue eyes, smile that makes me happier then anything. It was him. Vin. My eyes widened, as did his smile, if that was possible.

"Oh my god, Vin!" I threw my arms around his neck and sqweezed and hard as I could. I just couldn't believe he was here, I hadn't seen him since graduation. I had soo many questions for him. His arms went around my waist, hugging back as much as he could due to my whole cutting his airflow.

"Eh... Zero.. I need to... breath.." He managed to gasp out. I realized how tight my hug was and drew back, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said, shifting on my feet. This whole thing had caught her totally and utterly by surprise, and she still couldn't believe who she was looking at. He only look a bit different then from the last time I saw him. His face had matured quiet some and he had stubble. It was strange to see him like that, after all those years of being kids and messing around, stopping Macbeth, being I.N.K. and being together. He was wearing a red shirt with a black vest and blue jeans. That was different, too.

"You've got explaining to do, you know. A few months of staying in contact and then you just... disappear. It was strange." I said.

"Well, there was some stuff I needed to take care of. But wait, your a waitress?" He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"Well, you just don't seem the sort. With your temperament and all." He said, not flinching under the scrutiny of my glare.

"Vin, choose your words more wisely or I will be forced to punch you." THAT made him flinch. He gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. He was still slightly scared of me. That made me laugh a little on the inside.

"Anyway, I did try to get in contact with you guys when it was all done, but Trixie and Newton were always too busy to talk and your phone number, for whatever reason, didn't work anymore." That... There was a funny story there.

"Well, there's a simple explanation for that. you see-"

"LOCKHEART!" I visibly flinched as I heard the yell of the guy that would most likely fire me. I turned my head to the kitchen to see a rather furious shop owner. So this is how I'm gonna get fired.. I haven't even burned the place to the ground yet. He walked toward me, so I turned my full body.

"Sir?" I said, knowing the outcome of this. Dylan stopped right in front of me, face red either from the heat in the kitchen, or how mad he was. Take your pick.

"You are here to work, not socialize. We have five customers waiting for someone to take they'er orders. Take this order, then do the rest. Or. Else." I could tell that he said all that through gritted teeth. I could practically see the jaw working. I gave a nod and a mock salut, before he stormed off. With a sigh, I turned back to Vin, who was now sitting back down and talking with the little girl he came here with.

Wait... who is the girl? And why does she resemble Vin?

I got my notepad and pen and faced them. "What would you like to order?" I repeated. Vin smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Damn him and his contagious smiles.

"I'll just have some coffee. Don't they have other employees here?" I wrote that on my notepad while answering.

"Yes, but they are either too busy making sure they'er makeup isn't smudged, doing something else, ordering someone else's meal, or fighting over who orders for some guy. And what'll your young friend be having?" I wasn't socializing, I was talking to the person that's ordering. Ha, loophole.

"My _niece, _Lilla. What do you want to eat Lilla?" He asked the little blond girl. She looked at the menu, apparently still thinking.

Wait, wait, wait. Rewind-Niece?

"Niece? Vin, your an orphan, how do you have a niece?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I... found some stuff out. I'll tell you about some other time." He said, closing that subject. The raised eyebrow never dropped.

"And when will that be, mister disappear for a long time and then suddenly turn up out of nowhere?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, please, miss." Lilla said. I turned my head to her a smiled.

"Good choice. I heard once that the strawberry milkshake makes your forehead grow." Lilla made a scared face and unconsciously measured the size of her forehead. Vin and I laughed.

"It's ok, Lilla. Zero was just joking." Vin turned his head to me. "Right Zero?"

I simply shrugged.

...

I posted the order, crossing paths with Rosa and Annalise on the way. They both glared at me. I knew exactly what was coming, they would ask me how the hell I knew Vin, what my relationship was with him and lastly they'll probably try to get me fired.

Again.

But before they could start the questioning, I was saved by Nate pulling me away from them with a Mumbled 'I need to borrow her for a second.' Like I said, he's a good friend to have around. But then again, he would probably ask the same questions as our resident blonds would, except without the trying to get me fired bit.

"So," Nate started once we were out of hearing distance of Rosa and Annalise. "Who's the guy? You obviously know him, what with the big hug you gave me, totally unlike you I may add. And the faces that those two pulled when you did, I had to pinch myself just to stop from rolling on the floor laughing." He finished with a smile. I looked from Rosa and Annalise, who were still glaring at me, to Vin, who was trying to calm down a worried Lilla, who was still overreacting from the joke before.

"That Vin. I knew him from school, we were best friends. Odd, I know, but our whole group was odd. We just didn't care. I haven't seen him since graduation and for him to suddenly turn up.. it's weird." I said. Nate nodded slowly, still absorbing the information.

"So who's the kid with him? Is she his?"

"No, no. She's his niece, which is weird because I always knew him to be an orphan. God, if she was his kid then that would've been beyond weird." I said. There was a silence between us, with only the sounds of the customers talking among themselves. Then,

"Was he your boyfriend?"

I punched him on the arm.

"No!" I almost yelled. Some eyes turned to us, others didn't. Nate rubbed his arm, with a painful 'oww!'.

"Ok, then. According to the punch you still had a crush on him though." He said. I raised my hand in a warning of what was to come if he continued. He raised his hands in a silent surrender. I lowered my arm, noticing that we had caught the eyes of quiet a few more people then I thought, which included Vin. I shifted on my feet, suddenly all to aware of the eyes burning into me.

"It's complicated." I whispered to Nate, who had recovered enough to, once again, stand tall over her.

"So you were in denial, then?"

"No. I didn't like him like that."

"Oh, so your still IN denial."

"No I'm not."

"Your irritation says otherwise-"

"Zero! order up!" Someone from the back said, presenting me with a coffee and milkshake. I was about to grab them, one an arm swiftly cut me off. I looked up the offending arm, to come in contact with the green eyes of Rosa.

"I'll take this."

...

(Ooohh, so where's it gonna go from here? How the hell does Vin have a niece, you may ask? Well, learning is a gradual thing. So lets take it slowly, one chapter at a time. :3)


	3. Chapter 3

(Note: Just a little warning. There be cuss words in this chapy.)

...

"I'll take this." Rosa said. I glared at her.

"Your trying to steal my tips." I said, just about ready to hang her on the coat rack in the back by her panties. This was definitely knew for her. Usually I would just get glared at for taking some guys order, but I never knew them, or cared. It seemed that now that I knew one of them, Rosa had it in for me. Well, more then before, anyway.

"Oh Zero, nothing like that. After all, you stole the order in the first place." Rosa said with a smile that was so clearly fake. And her eyes were betraying the sweet tone in her voice. I rolled my eyes at her, already ready for the conversation that is to come.

"You mean I walked pass two arguing bitches to take someone's order, doing my job. I don't think that's much of a crime." It's nothing compared to how she pushes me out of the way mid-order and steals the page from my notebook. That usually ended badly. For Rosa, anyway.

"How dare you call me that!"

"I've called you worse things." The calm nature on my face compared to Rosa's enraged expression was probably killing Rosa. That thought made me smile.

"I swear, if you don't get out of my way, I'll make your life miserable!" She said. I simply picked the coffee and milkshake up, and said,

"You already do that, so it's not much of a threat. Now leave me alone, or I'll hang you on the coat rack by your panties." I said, walking passed Rosa, who had a look of disbelief on her face. I was amazed that I still managed to surprise her with the fact that I threaten her at least once a day. Only because she's being a total bitch, of course.

I left Rosa to her own devices and walked back over to Vin's table. Once I got there, I placed the coffee and milkshake in front of they'er distinguished owner.

"Here you go, guys. Enjoy." I said. Lilla smiled, mumbling her thanks, while Vin looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that," He pointed to the furious Rosa. "about?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just another episode of 'life as Zero', were I have to put up with dumb blonds every second of the day." I whispered the last part, hoping no one took notice of it. Vin smiled and shook his head softly.

"Same old Zero. What about the conversation before that? With the guy? Who is he, by the way? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah. We have secret dates behind the back of his GIRLFRIEND and his THREE YEAR OLD CHILD." I say, hoping my sarcasm got through all that gel protecting his brain from information.

"Oh.." His face was suddenly covered in guilt. "Sorry."

"Same old Vin." I said, as I walked away. I was almost to the counter when I was knocked over, food landing all over my apron. And god, was it hot. Some landed on my arm, burning it. I looked up to see Rosa, holding an empty plate, satisfaction leaking from her eyes. Ohh, that cow. I couldn't think of that now, though. I quickly stood up and tried to get as much of the hot... lasagna, it looked like, off me. I sighed with relief as it was finally off, but my arm still burned.

"Opps." Rosa said. "Sorry, I can be such a cluts." I looked at her, seeing the empty plate, but her other hand had... "Let me help you with the burn." SPLASH, water, right in my face. I coughed a couple of times, before gathering myself again. I looked at her, pure fury in my eyes. The smugness on her face did nothing for my anger. Then she stuck her tongue out at me.

That was all it took.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but didn't wait to find out who it was as I tackled Rosa to the ground and punched her right in the face. She tried to hit me back with a slap, but I swiftly blocked it, punching her again.

Then I heard yelling, kids were chanting 'fight' as they would in a schoolyard and I could here Dylan yelling at me. Then, as I went for another punch, there were arms pulling me back. I struggled, wanting so much to just continue beating the crap out of that girl.

I looked to my left to see Vin holding one arm and then to my right, to see Nate. Great. My best friends were preventing me from sweet satisfaction.

"Let me go! I swear to god, if you don't let go I'll hang you BOTH on the coat rack BY YOUR BOXERS!" I yelled. They still didn't let go though. I continued to struggle, till my fighting adrenaline ran out. After that I sagged in there grip, taking deep breaths to help calm down. They set me down on a chair after I was completely calm.

I looked over to Rosa to see Dylan asking her questions and telling her to tell him exactly what happened. Knowing her, she would lie through her teeth and say that it was all my fault, and Dylan would believe every single word.

Did I mention that Dylan has a completely noticeable crush on Rosa? I didn't? Well, now you know.

"Zero, calm down. Are you OK?" Vin asks. I don't answer him. I simply decide to glare at the ground, instead of them. Vin breathed a sigh, and motioned for Nate to try and talk to me.

"Zero, what the hell happened? You don't usually lose control that fast." He tried, but I continued to ignore them. Instead I examined my burned arm. I could feel the burned sensation where I got food on me. I would need ice, or something, a first aid kid maybe. There was a giant red spot on my forearm, surrounded by little red dots. I could feel it all.

While I was lost in thought, I didn't notice the little girl coming up in front of me. Lilla grabbed my cheeks and lifted my head to her gaze. I looked into her eyes with a hard gaze, searching for a reason as to what this girl was doing. Instead of questioning me for reasons, she smiled and said,

"Are you alright?"

...

(Ah, I just have a few words to say. If any of you happen to have blond hair, then I am sorry for using the hole 'Dumb-blond' thing. ^^; It's just that there are a lot of people like this. DON'T HURT ME! *Hides*)


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright?" I had been... surprised by the question as I looked into the girls blue eyes. A strange comfort washed over me.

"I'm... fine." I said, feeling confused and seeming to only just realize how tired I really am as my eyelids got heavier. I tried to keep them open, tried to hold this little girls gaze, but the fatigue of the last few months just wouldn't let go of its hold on me. I closed my eyes, falling asleep. But before I had closed my eyes I could just make out the figures of two bitches, an asshole and my best friends trying to hold them back.

...

I curled up on my bed, relishing the warmth in the sudden cool. Except it didn't smell like my apartment. My apartment smelt like deodorant and chip bags that I forgot to throw out. This bed smelt like... soap, sunlight and the slightly of hair gel.

Hair gel.

I shot up from my bed, only to realize that it wasn't MY BED! The sheets weren't dark blue, they were orange and the walls were a pale skin color. Confusion, once again, came over me as I looked at my surroundings. It was a fairly large room, with a double bed, wardrobe, desk, chair, nothing out of the ordinary, other from the massiveness of it!

Where am I?! What the hell happened. I slowly moved to the side of the bed, my feet landing on the floor. I stood up, still being weary of my surroundings.

I also noticed that I wasn't wearing the clothes I was wearing before. I was wearing some blue nightgown that went down to my knees. My hair felt like it was freshly brushed, not to mention I felt clean. I walked over to the desk, which was complete with mirror and saw the copious amounts of paper. I picked up a piece and examined it closer, curiosity getting the better of me. It was a letter.

_Dear Vin._

_It's so good to hear that you finally found a date for the ball. Mum and dad are still furious about last time, so I think it will be good for them too._

_And thanks for taking care of Lilla, again. I just can't trust her with the housemaids anymore._

_Please say that you aren't thinking of taking her somewhere dangerous. You know how she can be._

_Love, Poppy._

That's... strange. Vin, date, ball, mum and dad. What's going on?! And who the hell is Poppy?

That thought was interrupted as the door handle started turning. I could hear voices on the other side of the door, too. I quickly put the letter back in it's original position and leaped back into the bed. Hopefully whoever was on the other side didn't notice.

The door clicked open and I closed my eyes as not to be caught. The people that entered went quiet, probably so they didn't wake me. I could hear they'er footsteps go over to the draws and I could faintly hear the conversation that was going on. I put all my willpower into hearing, but only got short sentences.

"I hope you..." "Don't worry.." "..Wonder about you.." Then I could hear someone leaving as the door slide closed behind the sound of footsteps. I heard a sigh and then the scraping of a chair going over to the bed. I could feel eyes trained on me, and wondered who this person was.

But the smell of gel was now intoxicating. And then the person started talking.

"They don't get it. I never get to see my old friends anymore. Maybe having a family bound by blood isn't as good as having a family bound by friendship." I know that voice. Vin. That explains the smell. Really, that guy needed to use less gel.

"Then don't listen to them." I found my self saying. I opened my eyes to look into his blue ones, which were slightly wide.

"Your awake! Are you OK? You just passed out." Vin said, kinda blurting everything. Same old Vin. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to at least pretend I had only just woken up.

"I'm fine. Other from the pounding in my head demanding to know where the hell I am. I also have the sudden urge to hang you on the coat rack by your boxers until you tell me, but these days I don't follow such impulses unless there's reason to." I glared at him to make my point. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a slight laugh, before answering.

"I.. yeah, um.. This is my bedroom. I didn't know where your house was so I.."

"My apartment, actually. And you figured it was a good idea at the time instead of asking Nate where it was?" I finished. He looked to the floor. A small smile played at the corner of my lips at how uncomfortable he looked. Serves him right for ignoring me for years.

"Well, yeah I didn't think of that."

"Of course, you still think on impulse." I said, then looked back at the room. "This room is probably the size of my apartment. What are your family, super mega rich?"

"I guess. They'er people that have moved from the bottom to the top through hard work, I'm told. They'er close to royalty now, but not quite that far." He said, the nervous tone in his voice never leaving. "It's nice to have them and all, but they never really talk to me all that much. But my sister and niece all but make up for that. They'er good. How's your family been?" I looked down at my hands.

"My dad's getting better, drinking less. Mums gotten re-married to someone else, I can't even remember his name, but the wedding was nice. Darcy is still being a pain, but at least she found a place in life. Now she works at a bakery, as an apprentice baker. She hopes she gets her own shop one day." From what I could see, Vin nodded.

"And how are you?" I looked at him.

"You know, working day in and day out, making friends everyday as you saw. What am I wearing?" I changed the subject to me before he could ask some annoying question about my health. He looked at the dressing gown I was wearing with realization then looked back to me.

"Oh! Yeah, well, one of the maids changed you out of your dirty clothes to get them washed and put you in that. It's my sisters, and don't worry! I asked first." He said. I sighed.

"Does that mean they all know?" I asked.

"About your birthmark? If they did they didn't mention it."

"I'm gonna get laughed at."

"No. Remember when you showed it to everyone at Pinkerton?" How could I forget?

"Most of the girls laughed at me, Van told all the guys and then THEY laughed at me. It didn't die down till the next month, when Burt wet his bed, that time." We shared a look and then burst out laughing.

"I remember how Van pretended to brake up with him for weeks, just to make her reputation go back up!" Vin said between laughs.

"And then they were caught making out in the dank dark sound proof basement. That one didn't die down for at least two months!"

"Don't remind me, your making my ribs hurt!"

"You started it! I don't have much ribs left from protecting you, now I probably don't have any left!" I said between my own laughs. We shared another look, before breaking into more laughs. I fell on my back on the bed and Vin had his upper body on the bed. I haven't laughed like this in ages. I stopped at the thought. Ever since I graduated from Pinkerton I laughed less and less, that barrier I put up years ago falling back into place. But Vin seemed to have just... taken it down again.

And how come his presence alone did all that? It took ages to get that barrier down the first time, me barely opening up to anyone, then I.N.K. came into my life. After being separated from my friends, it took less time to get the barrier up again. But now, in this moment, it seems I've just opened up again without even thinking about it.

Vin stopped laughing as the sound of the door opening was heard. I shot back up, just to see who this person was. The door opened to reveal a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, a few years older then me, it looked like, along with Lilla.

"I heard a lot of noise. Is something the matter?" The woman asked. Vin stood up, looking at the two. I remain where I was, my eyes meeting the blue of Lilla's.

"Nothings the matter, Poppy. Me and Zero were just remembering old times." Vin said. Poppy, who I assume must be his sister, walked in with Lilla close at hand.

"They must have been good times, with the way you were laughing." Poppy said, sitting on the corner of the bed and putting Lilla on her lap. Vin sat back down, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"I guess they were. Um Zero, this is my sister, Poppy. Poppy this is Zero, one of my friends from school." Poppy looked at me with a smile, scooting over to sit in front of me. I simply sat there, hands in my lap where Lilla was in Poppy's.

"So your the famous Zero I've heard so much about. I must admit, I was expecting to see a girl covered in muscles, but your figure doesn't seem to have been ruined by your training." Poppy said. I could feel the blush that was creeping up my face.

"Huh."

"But now I can see why you were Vin's school cru-"

"Poppy! Didn't you say you had something to do? And it was really important?" Vin interrupted. I raised an eyebrow at him and the blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, and that was see Zero and ask her what my brother was like during school." Poppy answered without even having to look at Vin. A smile graced my features at the embarrassed looked on Vin's face. I looked to Poppy.

"Well, if that's what you want to know, just know that it may wreck your current view of him." I warned. Poppy shrugged.

"I don't know why that will matter. Whats in the past is in the past, right?"

"OK, then. He was egotistic, self-centered, over the top, he always showed off and if I wasn't friends with him I would've hanged him on the coat rack more times then I could count."

"Zero-" Vin tried but I was too quick.

"Don't try to deny it, Vin. You know it's true more then anyone." I said. He huffed in surrender. Poppy started laughing. Well, at least this was fun.

...

(Questions answered, but not all. Sigh. There's a lot to catch up on. This was originally two chapters, but since the other one was REALLY short, I decided to put them together to make it longer.)


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm back, with another chapter! Answer to review: Yeah, I decided to get a account. :3 So now all I need to do is catch up with my Deviantart and I'm set!

Enjoy~)

...

"Haha, he doesn't sound any different from what he is now. It's almost a shame. I was sure that he only became like this during his teenage years. Such a pity." Poppy said, with a dramatic tone in her voice.

"You guys really need to stop talking about me like I'm not here.." Vin tried, but Poppy just continued to ignore him. It was pretty funny.

"You know, Zero, you have the most strange hair color. How did you get it?" She asked me. I pondered how to answer the question, for if I answer it wrong, I could end up spilling my whole life to someone I've only just met. And I was having none of that.

I picked up a lock of hair between my forefinger and thumb, and answered, "I dyed it. It used to be a different color." I said. Lilla reached up and took a lock of my hair in her own fingers, gently combing it. I could see Vin raise an eyebrow in my side vision, then I wasn't the least surprised when he beat his sister to asking questions.

"You never told us that. What color did it used to be? Wait, was it brown, like Darcy's?" I should never have answered any questions in the first place.

"I... yeah, it was." I said. The brother and sister looked at each other, before they'er gazes landed back to me. It was actually a surprise when it was Lilla that asked the next question.

"Why did you dye it?" She asked, still combing my hair with her fingers. I struggled with the answer for a second, stumbling over sentences, before I sighed and simply said,

"It's a long story."

"Can't be any longer then ours." Poppy said. "You could tell us anyway. We've got the ti-" She was cut off at the sound of an alarm, making me glare due to all those mornings I woke up to a day that was likely going to be bad. I looked at the source and found out that it was Vin's watch.

Vin pressed a button on his watch to stop the alarm and stop up with a sigh. "I've gotta go." He walked over to his desk to get something that I couldn't see from my point of view. Then looked at himself in the mirror, making me roll my eyes and then grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

Poppy looked over to him. "Yeah, you don't want to be late again, or mum will have your hide." Vin rolled his eyes at her, the paused as his hand hit the door handle.

"Poppy, do you think you can make sure Zero gets back to her place safe?" I just barely heard that, due to it being so quiet. Even so, it made my blood boil.

"I'm not a fragile doll, Vin. I can get back on my own." I said, anger leaking from my voice. He looked my in the eyes, meeting my glare with a calm look.

"I know your not, but considering you fainted today, I don't want to take that chance. Especially with a friend." There was a pause before, "And as a plus you don't really know where we are. You might get lost."

"I don't need a babysitter, Vin, I'm older then you-"

"I'll make sure she gets there in one piece. Now get out of here, before mum decides to send someone to search for you." Poppy said. Vin nodded once, then without another question, he left.

I continued to glare at the door, before sighing, realizing that he was probably right. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, making my attacks less accurate, meaning if I got attacked, I would be screwed. Now all I wanted to do was to get out of this room that keep't reminding me of him.

"Where are my clothes, I want to get out of here." I said, moving to the edge of the bed, then standing up, my warm feet hitting the cold floor.

"Oh, the maids probably got distracted as Vin walked passed, again." Again? My mind repeated. "If you want to leave now, you could always borrow some of my clothes and we could send your clothes as soon as they'er done." Looking at my options, I knew that the best option was the second. I didn't want to stay in a room that smelled like hair gel for to long. I might throw up.

"I guess." I said, as Poppy got off the bed and started carrying Lilla.

"Great! Follow me, we can pick out something for you to wear." She said, as she walked out of the room. I walked so I was standing next to her. "Do you think I could also do you hair? As soon as I saw your hair, I thought of several different things I could do with it. The accessories I have would match your hair so nicely. Lilla likes your hair to. She says it reminds her of this cat we used to have. Unfortunately, the cat ran away and we haven't been able to find it since. It's such a shame to, I always liked having a cat around-"

"Your rambling." I interrupted her mindless rambling before it gave me a head ache. This just proves that she really is Vin's sister.

"Oh, sorry, I always get so carried away. I just can never talk to a girl. Ever since my fiancee left me, my mother has been trying to get me engaged again."

"I... that's horrible." I said before I even thought about it. It didn't really seem like something I would say, after all.

"Huh?" Poppy questioned. I sighed before saying,

"Well, shouldn't people get engaged out of love? Not some senseless need for whatever you parents want. Personally, though, I think love stinks. There's to much chance of betrayal. Anyway, love is just attachment. You get so used to someone being there that if they just... go.. then it feels unnatural." I had no idea where that came from, but as soon as I started talking, it didn't seem like I could stop.

"I think I agree with you. But do you have someone you love?" Poppy asked. I keep't looking ahead and didn't hesitate as I said,

"No."

...

(Gonna stop it here, even though it feels kinda short. But I feel like I've been writing for ages, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review, fave and whatever else floats your boat. :3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I'm just going around having mental break downs. Even though the chapters are already written, I need to spell check them and that just takes SOOO much time and gives me a headache. So again, sorry.**

...

"No." I said, without hesitation. I could see Poppy flinch with how cold I said that. But even so, it made Poppy not say another word, so that was good for me. I didn't want to have to answer anymore annoying questions.

We walked a bit more, before Poppy pushed me into a room which I assume was hers. But seriously, this place was huge! I would get lost so easily is I were left alone. Looking at the fairly large room, I saw a bed in purple sheets, draws, a closet, a desk with a mirror and a lot of clothes. Everywhere.

"What did you do? Steal the clothes from the population of the world? I asked, even though I knew it was stupid to ask and I wouldn't get any answers if I did, but it was still a reflex I just couldn't get rid of. But it was true, it did look like she had stolen the clothes from everyone in the world. Poppy laughed from where she was next to me.

"No, but that hasn't stopped me from trying." She said as she walk further into the room. I walked a couple of steps, being cautious and wondering what the hell I had gotten into. Poppy put Lilla on the edge of the bed and stuck her attention to the closet, probably picking out clothes for me to use. "Sit on the chair at the mirror for me, please, Zero. I'm gonna pick you out some clothes and then do you hair."

"Is all this necessary?" I asked, really wanting just to get out of there. Poppy didn't even turn her head from the mountains of clothes when she said,

"Yes! Someone as pretty as you should not ignore your looks. You should try to define them! Make them even better then they already are!"

"Is it only you that lives by this, or is the world that corrupt?" What ever happened to 'love the person on the inside, not the outside'? I thought. Poppy came back from the closet, most likely having found what she wants to lend me (even though I think it would be better if I could choose myself) to stand next to me.

"Sure the inside is important," Poppy started, putting the clothes on the desk and opening a box which, from what I could see, contained makeup. "but it doesn't hurt for the outside to look nice, too." What started scaring me was the fact that it seemed like Poppy was gonna use that makeup on me. I looked at her suspiciously.

"I guess, but I don't think makeup is necessary!" I yelled out the last part against my control. Right now I was only thinking of how Poppy could turn my face into that of which my worst enemies have. Poppy giggled a bit.

"I'm only going to use eyeliner and lipgloss. I get that you have this theme with your style," Poppy continued as she open a container to reveal what looked like a pencil, but was in fact eyeliner. That was the one bit of makeup I was familiar with. "Your style being punk-goth sort of thing. I am a very good judge of style." She started adding the eyeliner, somehow knowing the way I usually did it. Once she was done, she put some lipgloss on me, making no sense to me.

"Why lipgloss?"

"Because you don't seem the type to wear much color on your lips, so we settle for making them shinny. Now, go into the bathroom and change. I'll stay here and dress Lilla." She said, putting the clothes in my arms as I got up. With a sigh, I made my way to the bathroom. Once I had closed the door behind me, I leaned heavily against it, wondering why the hell I'm co-operating with someone I had only just met. It was probably something in the bloodline I thought with another sigh.

I decided to at least look at the clothes Poppy was trying to get me to wear. There was a light blue tank top with a dark blue skirt that would end just above my knees absolutely covered in frills that just seemed to complement it somehow instead of make me look bad. Then there were my own combat boots, which thankfully didn't need anything to be done with them and there was also green leggings and a hoody with no sleeves that I could zip up if I wanted to. It would be almost like how I dressed at Pinkerton, had the hoody and skirt swapped color and if the hoody had sleeves and no hood at all.

I smiled at the arrangement of clothing. It wouldn't be so bad to put them on. With that thought, I got changed into the clothes, leaving the nightgown folded next to the sink.

As soon as I opened the door a hair brush went to my hair and I was shoved back into the seat I was in not to long ago

"Those clothes look amazing on you! Now I just need to do your hair and you'll be good to go!" Poppy said, brushing whatever knots I have out.

"Thank god for that." I said. Once Poppy had done brushing my hair, she gathered it up, leaving the fringe alone and tied it in a pony-tail. I could barely see my own reflection, due to my fringe falling over my eyes. But Poppy solved that in no time, putting a rather detailed hair clip to keep my fringe in place. The clip was a purple flower, with a blue butterfly sitting atop of it.

"Okay, now get up and let me look at you." Poppy said, stepping back. I could see her pick up Lilla through the mirror as I stood and turned around. Poppy smiled brightly as my full form came to sight. I thought the smile she had on could break her face right in two. Lilla smiled that sweet innocent smile of hers.

"You look really pretty." Lilla said. I shifted on my feet knowing that the only two pairs of eyes in the room were trained on me, making me uncomfortable. Even so, I managed to crack a small smile for Lilla.

"You look utterly gorgeous! Oh, if only Vin were here! I need a guys point of view." Poppy said. I sighed.

"Can I, your know, leave now?" I asked, trying my hardest not to offend. Poppy shook the dazed look off her face.

"Of course, lets get you home. Right this way." She said, exiting the room. I took one last look in the mirror, seeing me and trying my hardest to believe it. I shook my head, before going to catch up with Poppy, feeling good to be back in my combat boots. Once I had caught up to her, she smiled at me and we continued down the corridor.

As we turned a corner, I crashed into someone. I was pushed back a couple of steps, but the hands on my upper arms stopped me from falling on my ass. I looked up just for my eyes to meet blue. Was it Vin again? No, he couldn't be back from whatever he was doing so fast. And as a plus, as I got a closer look, this man was not only older, but had brown-blond hair. Who was he...?

...

**Who is this strange man? Will Zero ever accept that she is hot stuff? Will Zero and Vin ever just get over themselves? Find out in the next chapter of Can't get worse! Warning: Side effects to reading this may concern: Suspense, burning, itching, oozing, weeping, sqeeling, asthma attacks and heart attacks. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNNNNNNNEEEEEEED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys.**** Another chapter for you, and a break for me. So now you get to find out who the guy is. This is gonna be good. Anyway, I am trying to get the chapters up as fast as possible, but spell checking just kills me. Its such tedious work and I just dislike doing it. And I had to put two chapters together to make this chapter cause one of them was really, really, really small. So, yeah.**

**Enjoy watching my little one's SUFFER!**

...

Taking a step back, I took in the mans whole appearance. Blue eyes and brown-blond hair as I have already covered. His hair was shaggy up the front and he had a small pony-tail. He had a small tuft of hair on his chin. He was wearing a white shirt that you would wear under a suit-coat, with the sleeves rolled up and he was wearing blue jeans. There was also a number of piercings on his ears.

"Sorry about that. Corners. I don't know why they have to be there. They always cause accidents." I blinked a few times, before realizing that he was talking to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Poppy cut in.

"Father, you should be more careful!" Father... Yeah I could see the resemblance. Well, except for the hair color, but still. "And shouldn't you be with mum?" Poppy's dad, VIN'S dad, held his hands up in defense against Poppy.

"Calm your horses. I was just going to the big boys room. I'm sure your mother won't freak out for me dealing with my bodily needs. And if she does then I guess that's a call for divorce. I just can't live with a woman that can't let me take care of my business." He said with a shrug, before turning his eyes back to me. "This must be the one Vin was talking about."

"That seems to happen a lot today. How much of my reputation has that idiot wrecked?" I asked. It was strange, I felt like I know this person from somewhere.

"Well, He did say you were a delicate flower that needed to be handled gently-"

"He said what?! I'll break his freaken arm!" How dare he! Call me a delicate flower, I'll show him delicate.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding, cause at one point in one of Vin's strange rambles, he said that you look cute when you angry." Vin's dad covered, making my temper shrink, but not by much. I was still in a place I didn't know the exit to. I could get lost in here several times over and not just-

"Wait, what?" I broke out of my thoughts as my mind scanned what this guy just said.

"And he's right! No wonder you were his school cru-"

"DAD!" Someone said from behind me. I looked around to see Vin. It seems he comes at all the wrong times. For some reason, I just knew that if I didn't find a way to escape then Poppy would show me to Vin like I was a newly brought doll. That thought had me stepping away from Vin, who had charged up to his father. I tried taking quiet steps that wouldn't get me found out. I still heard most of the conversation, though.

"Ah, Vin! So your mothers done scolding you, already?" Vin's dad asked. The rage on Vin's face didn't seem to vanish at the cool tone of voice, though.

"Dad, why do you always have to say all that to my friends?"

"Because it's fun seeing that look on your face when you find out?" That brought giggles from Poppy and Lilla.

"Grandpa's right, uncle Vin. You look like a tea pot fit to burst." I was almost surprised that that had come from Lilla. It also felt weird to hear the words 'uncle Vin'. I had gotten too used to the idea of him being an orphan, I guess.

"Vin, you really should calm down. It's not like we could ruin your reputation as much as you could do it yourself." Poppy said. "After all, who do you have to impress? You didn't seem interested in the social events, not making quite as much effort as you could," I stop in my escape once I heard that. Vin? Not showing off to anyone that would give a damn? Really? "And you never pay any attention."

"You guys are really horrible." Vin muttered.

"What are you all doing?!" A great booming voice said, almost breaking my eardrums. I looked over Vin's dad's shoulder to see a rather mad looking woman. She had blond hair, but you could see where it was graying and was wearing a dress that looks like something you'd wear to work if you were a female politician, with high-heels, the bane of my existence. Everyone turned to look at her as soon as she had spoken, but who could really ignore her?

With them distracted, I hastened my escape, trying to get away before they caught me. I looking behind me now and again to make sure I wasn't crashing into anything.

"Ahh... hello dear. I was just going to continue through the schedule, when I ran into Vincent's cute little friend." If I'm called little one more time I think I may just lose it. I purposely ignored the cute bit.

"I was just telling father that he should not talk about me behind my back." Vin said. I could hear the fear in Vin's voice. That just brought me back to halloween one year at Pinkerton. Vin's fear was... his mother. Now I can finally see why. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him about it so much.

"You all have things your should be doing, I suggest you do them now and another thing..." I didn't stick around to find out what that was. I turned a corner, out of sight and went into a full blown sprint. I knew that even if Vin found out, he wouldn't be able to catch me. I was always the better runner.

I passed several thousand rooms, went down so many flights of stairs I felt kinda sick and I still couldn't find a blasted exit! I was contemplating jumping out a window is this continued. Once I ran out of stamina, I stumbled before going into a walk. This place is huge! How was I meant to find the exit? How was ANYONE meant to find the exit.

After going around in several circles, trying to ask maids that would simply ignore me with a glare I'm used to seeing from people that look at me and tripping over at least tree times on overly polished floors, I found a 'type' of exit. Hopefully it was the right one. I opened the door the find that luck wasn't one of my strong points, today. It led to a garden, which in turn led to a flower maze. Well, maybe there's an exit on the other side, I thought as I entered the maze.

I started running again, crashing into dead ends, smiling when I progress and get frustrated when I reach another dead end. I was completely lost and what was worse, it was getting dark. Soon I wouldn't be able to see anything and I would get even more lost.

Then I heard voices, calling something. I didn't need to be as smart as Newton to know what was being yelled, though.

Zero.

I really didn't want to be found. As great as it is to see my friend again, I really don't want to meet more of his dysfunctional family. That was yet another thought that sent me sprinting away from those voices. I was hoping, praying they wouldn't find me and that I would just find the exit.

I mean, It can't get worse, right?

...

**Pfft, she said it. XD (sorry) Anyway, those are some answers, but more questions. Are these questions going to be answered? Eventually, slowly, as I feel like it. :P Haha, I'm so mean. :3**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...how do I apoligize? Well, I'm sorry for the super late update. I had it written already, but problem: my laptop is kinda sorta...broken. As in the beyond repair type. So I officially have to copy and paste from my DA account. Which means I don't have to spell check at least. So anyway. I'm now using the computer my silbings share to write.**

**And OMG guys I left for like...a few..months...and I come back to so many reviews and follows and favorites and I just have to say THANK YOU! You guys are amazing! Sorry for not being able to update, you are all so nice! 3 Anyway, to the story!**

...

Apparently it could.

I reach another dead end, but I couldn't head back because I could hear yelling from the direction I came from. I started pacing in circles, trying to think of something. The voices got more closer, making me more frantic for an escape. I looked at the dead end and saw a bench. The hedge was to high to jump over, but if I jumped from the bench I would just be able to make it.

I backed up a few steps, still keeping note of the voices, then ran towards the hedge. I stepped onto the bench and leaped. But then I didn't get enough height, but luckily these hedges had walls under the roses, most likely so even the people that would be dumb enough to go through the hedge still wouldn't be able to.

So I put my hand through the rose vines, making a face when my hand caught on some thorns, and pushed off the wall for more height. I landed on my feet perfectly and started running again. Hair started falling on my face and I realized the hair clip must have fallen out. I just shrugged that off, noting that it wasn't mine, anyway. I rounded another corner and saw the exit.

I could have cried with relief at that moment, but it wasn't the time for that. I bolted for it, but that was when my jacket caught on some vines.

God, why won't you just co-operate?!

I struggled with my jacket, cursing at it. It just wouldn't come out! I stopped for a moment when I realized I could just take it off. I slipped out of it, even though I knew that this would mean that they would know that I had escaped. It would be a good thing, though, because that would mean that they wouldn't waste they'er time trying to find me in that stupid maze.

Why do people make mazes? Do they think it's fun to be lost?

I exited the maze to find one of those round-a-bout drive ways. That wasn't what fazed me, though. It was the other two things.

That was the front door, which made me wonder why the hell someone would do that. What was this, the queen of hearts castle? And the fact that there were limos everywhere. And I mean, everywhere. I didn't know what that meant, and I sure as heel didn't want to stay to find out. And I confirmed that notion when the doors to the limos opened and revealed my worst nightmare.

Rich girls. Which meant snobby girls.

I was about to sneak away when they noticed me.

Dammit.

"I wasn't aware they were letting commoners in today." I slowly turned my head to find that it was a red head that had said that.

Well, that's new. Usually it was the blonds. It was a refreshing change.

"No, no. She's obviously a vampire. I mean, look at her skin." A blond.

There it is. And with that joke? That's too old to re-use, isn't it?

God, why can't you just let me leave in peace?

"Haha. You know that joke is years old?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, can't anyone think of a new one?"

"Sorry, I don't speak commoner. Could you be a little more clear?" The red head said. I had just about had enough of all these (Intellect wise) blonds. One had lost me my job and now it seems another one was gong to make me loss my sanity. I turned My full body towards them.

"You really do not want to get on my bad side. Not today." I warned. It was a fair warning, and if she didn't heed it then it's her funeral.

"I wasn't aware vampires had good sides." Now I could feel my eye twitching. I was about to raise my fist when something, or someone, caught my attention. I looked a little more closely. Then I made eye contact and I knew with the brown hair, dark skin and green eyes that I couldn't be wrong in my assumption. The girls eyes widened, and then she walked over to me.

"Zero?" I smiled at my best friend.

"Hi Trix." I said. She stood in front of me, then reached a hand out, like the business person she was. She was still shorter then me, but not by so much, anymore. Her hair was still the same lengh, still with the same head band, as well. She was wearing a black suit-dress, with high heels. (which explained the height.)

"Zero, it's been ages." She said. I took her hand and shook it.

"It has."

"Zero!" Both me and Trixie looked over to the entrance of the maze to see a gasping Vin, leaning heavily with his hands on his knees.

"Vin?" Trixie said. He raised his head to look at her.

"Trixie?" Vin said. They both looked to me.

"Zero?!"

...

**SORRY IF YOUR BLOND! OR A REDHEAD! OR...I'M JUST SORRY TO ALL OF YOU!**

**And so Trixie enters the story! To tell the truth, this fic has just taken on a life of it's own. So anything that I write is the story telling itself. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are still around.**

**OVER AND OUT! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think I love you all! So much support and reviews, I think I may die! Your all so nice, its just so...*cries* Anyway *sniffle* heres another chapter because you are all just so awesome and have waited long enough. These are two chapters put together again so it could be longer because I love you guys.**

...

"Don't look at me like that! It's annoying!" I yelled at the Vin and Trixie, who were gaping at me. I glared at them instinctively. The girls that were just teasing me went over to Vin, helping him stand up straight. I glared at them, just...just because!

"Whats Vin doing here, Zero?" Trixie asked me, getting my attention back to her. I looked at her for a few seconds before my mind processed what she had just said. I sighed.

"He lives here. Apparently all those months away Vin found where he belongs." I said. Trixie didn't look like she believed me, and I couldn't blame her. I was surprised when I had heard it too. She raised an eyebrow.

"He...lives here? That's impossible. This is the Loen estate, there's no way!" Trixie said. My eyebrows came down in confusion.

"The...what?" I asked. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"The Loens are one of the most rich and known people around. If you are accociated with them, then you get put into a very high place in life. At the moment, Mr. and have two children and one grandchild. However, the grandchild is female and they need a male heir," Sexism. Here I thought there was less of that around. "so they'er trying to find fiancees for they'er children. I hear that the boy of the family is already considering someone." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait...considering someone?" Trixie looked at me with a..something expression that I didn't recognize.

"Zero, you do know that this all means that Vin is the son of the family. And that means that HE'S considering someone." Trixie explained. A feeling was in my stomach then. I didn't understand it. It felt...it made me want to throw up.

"And I care about this h-" I stopped when I looked to see that Vin was being kissed. Kissed by that red head. "How..." I tried again, but the sick feeling in my stomach only grew. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I needed to get out of there.

"Zero, are you okay?" Trixie asked. I looked at her, deciding no matter what, I needed to get out of there, even more so now.

"I..need to go. Call me sometime, kay? Maybe we can catch up," I said, slowly walking backwards. "Cya." I said, before I turned around and started running. I didn't want to stay there. I couldn't stand the sight of Vin being fawned over by girls. Again.

Now I knew what feeling was in my stomach. Jealousy. I couldn't believe it at first. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to just forget that feeling. I had enough of it as a kid. Why for the same person? Why hadn't I gotten over him?

Why _couldn't _I get over him?

...

That was one thing I was not expecting when I got hired by one of the most renown families in all of the country. I was expecting simple introductions, before I had to have a business discussion. I was definitely not expecting to see Zero and Vin on the same day.

But what really surprised me was the fact that the son of the family that hired me. It was strange. I had done research for Vin quite a few months ago, after he asked if I could help him find his family. I hadn't found out much, only that his father was a famous rock-star in a band called 'Secret Mission'. I had left Vin to use that by as he willed to. And according to this turn of events, he found what he was searching for.

What didn't make sense was the fact that he was the son of one of the most renown families in the country. How does he by find out that his father was a famous rock-star and end up being this? It didn't make the slightest sense, in my book.

And Zero? I had heard that she had become a waitress, so how had she come to find Vin?

I turned to look at Vin, who was being doted on by, who I assumed was, his girlfriend. Vin looked over to me, and tried to pry off the worried girl. Once he had finally managed to get her off, he walked over to me.

"Hey, Trix! What-what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in...months." He said, giving me a completely informal hug. I stiffened under the touch, before hugging him back.

"I'm here to work as the Loen's lawyer." I said, him breaking away.

"Oh, mother must have hired you. What are the chances?" Vin said. I shrugged.

"About percent. Give or take." I said, having already knew the chances that they would meet again. It was a little obvious. "Although I didn't expect you to be _here _. Nor Zero." I continued.

"Haha, right. Ah...where did Zero go, anyway?" He asked.

"She...ran. Probably trying to get away from someone." I hinted. His eyebrows drew in.

"Really? Who do you think from?" I sighed. But there wasn't time to explain as more people came out of the maze. There was a woman, older then her, with blond hair and a young girl in her arms. They both looked exhausted. Then there was a man, brown-blond hair, a cheeky smirk on his face. The last person was a woman, blond hair, but you could see some grey. I assumed these people to be the rest of the Loen's.

I nodded to Vin in a silent goodbye, approaching the two adults and letting the younger woman and the child walk past me. I held out a hand to them.

"Mrs. and Mr. Loen? My name Trixie Morgan, I'm the lawyer you hired." I said, respectively. Mrs. Loen took my hand, while Mr. loen winked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, but tried to ignore him as Mrs. Loen motioned me towards the maze. I started walking and she walked next to me, ready to talk about the terms and conditions. I listened as she talked, but my mind kept going back to the friends I hadn't seen in so long. Which is unlike me. I needed to focus.

...

I watched as Trixie went back into the maze with my mother. To be honest, I felt a bit relieved that mother was leaving. Finding family was good and all, but my mother outright scared me. It's like I never got over that phobia I had as a kid. I looked down the path, hoping to at least see a bit of Zero, but nothing was there and I remembered that she was the best runner in all of Pinkerton when we were kids. I could only beat her if I was running away from something that looked like it was going to eat me.

"She's gone?" I looked behind me to see Poppy with a sad expression on her face. I knew that Poppy had been excited to learn more about what I was like when I was a kid, since she never got to meet me back then. What was the reason she never met me? I was orphaned when I was a baby. Apparently my mother thought that if I lived the life of a normal child, then I would've learned not to take anything for granted. She never knew of the real hardships I went through because of that decision, she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, gone like the wind. I wonder why she left." I said, absentmindedly. Poppy tilted her head to the side a little.

"Maybe she was worried about her job. Or maybe she left something on at home. Or maybe she's got a boyfriend to get back to..." I unconsciously glared, making Poppy laugh. I realized this, and quickly put on my normal face, before looking around to see if Rebecca had seen. Thankfully she had gone into the maze with her friend, probably trying to get a head-start to the mansion before I go there. She was always like this. Sometimes I could swear that she's made a game of it.

Who's Rebecca you ask? She's my girlfriend and soon to be fiancee, due to my mothers constant pushing and prodding. I was sorta against the whole thing, but Rebecca seems nice enough, and it's not like I have any other good choices, right?

"Why'ed you glare, my dear brother?" Poppy teased. This time, I glared at her, making her laugh more. Lilla just rolled her eyes at her mum's antics.

"I would like to know why you've gone all glary glary at the mention of that pretty young girl having a boyfriend, as well. I mean, your meant to be proposing to that girl, Rebecca at the ball, aren't you? Or have you changed your mind...?" My father got into the antics, making me annoyed. Zero's temper rubbed off on me a bit, and I find that if I'm in the right mood, I can lose it at the drop of a hat. That just annoyed me more.

"There's no reason at all. She's just my friend. _Friend. _" I tried to specify as my father and sister only continued to laugh. Lilla looked at me, a curious look on her face.

"She's pretty. Do you think she's pretty?" She asked in her little voice. I stared at her, finding I couldn't lie to this innocence. I tried to say that I didn't think so, but thinking back on how Zero looked...Poppy was good at her job. Zero hadn't looked like all those try-hards that you see these days. She looked normal, but still incredibly beautiful. It made me want to see her smile again, like I used to in the old days. It seemed like a quest back then, just so I could see her smile. I blushed. _Stop it, Vin. You've got a girlfriend! _I scolded myself.

"Yes, Lilla. She's pretty." I admitted, while something in my head said, _'Just pretty? She was gorgeous, amazing. Dude, realize!' _I ignored that part of me. Lilla smiled at my answer, and reached out her arms so she could move from Poppy carrying her to me. I looked to Poppy, who shrugged and gave the little girl to me. Dad laughed at my answer.

"Well, if you think she's just pretty, then your blind." He stated simply, making me glare at him lightly, before shacking my head, and going to the maze, Poppy and my dad following, suite. This was an interesting day, for sure.

...

**Sorry if you got confused by the change in POV. But what I'm not sorry about is giving Vin a GF! *Evil laugh* :D PLOT! Yeah, that's my excuse. PLOT, PLOT, P.L.O.T., PLOTTY, PLOT PLOT! HAHA! :3 Thanks for reading! TROLLOLOLOLOLOL! Are you guys angry? The people on DA were pretty angry about the girlfriend thing. TROLLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Vin, stop being an idiot. Even Zero is passed the denial phase. :P Pfft! I love writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, did I ever mention how much I love you guys? Because really, I do. You've all been so great with your comments and all the follows and faves, I just...Your all so amazing. HUGS FOR ALL! *Hug***

**Warning! This chapter is a bit...sad. Atleast for some.**

...

What the hell did I do? What is going on, where is all this going? God dammit!

I ran as fast as I could, looking up from time to time to check the signs that told me where I was. I felt drained, tired, but I still ran. I had to put as much distance as I could between me and my old crush. It was never awkward before, why is it now?

And all that's happened. First Vin and then Trixie to add to that? I hadn't heard from them in ages and _now _they suddenly turn up in my life? Stupid fudging, damn, shit! Months of not seeing them, months of nothing but working, staying up late, practicing and then the world just has to go for a punch in the face and it seems I wasn't quick enough to counter it. Why does this stuff happen to me? Everything is going wrong. I've probably lost my job, Trixie has seen me in my worst state and now she's probably going to think I'm weak, and I looked awful when Vin managed to find me...

NO! I don't care about how I looked during our reunion. I can't believe he has a girlfriend...Well, I sorta can. He _was _always a ladies man. I remember that that always pissed me off.

I shook my head. There is no way I can linger on this, I need to get my head out of the clouds. Focus on where I'm going. Okay...I don't recognize this street...Dammit. They were right when they said that I would just get lost. I have no idea where this is.

I rounded a corner, sighing as I did so, when I noticed a group of people. Well, it was more like a circle of people. It seems that they were kicking someone in the middle. This really got me pissed, seeing as I was already pretty mad, now I was seeing red. I never stopped hating that people would bully the weak.

I walked, rather fast, over to the group to see that these were boys and girls around my age. This just fueled my person in the middle was using the old 'try to make yourself look smaller' trick. That never worked. On closer inspection, it seemed that the boys were doing the beating while the girls simply watched, all laughing at the misery of the person in the middle.

Bitches.

Once I reached the beating, I could hear them spewing insults like it was all they knew how to do. One insult really caught my attention. _Fag. _I glared at them, pushing past the outer ring before reaching the middle and punching the people kicking the boy, by the looks of it. After a few punches, they back away enough for me to examine the person. He, now I was sure, was in horrible shape. There were bruises all over his arms, his shirt all blooded, a black eye adorned his face, along with a split lip. At least they didn't punch his nose. I turned around, the girls flinching as I did so. I glared at them all.

"What the _hell _do you think your doing?!" I yelled. There was a silence, before a boy with black hair that mostly covered his right eye came up to me, a smirk on his face. He hadn't been kicking the boy, but I'm sure he was still involved. Behind him, I could see the guys that I punched, an unforgiving look on they'er faces. I saw that most of them had split lips, while the others probably had broken noses from the way they were bleeding. That brought some sick satisfaction from me.

"Just giving someone what they deserve. I don't think you should stand in the way, doll face. My friends can be pretty...unforgiving to those who stand in they'er way. Wouldn't want your pretty face to be wrecked, would we?" He asked me. I scowled at him, not missing the obvious flirting.

"You should be more worried about yourself, _doll face. _I'm already in a bad mood. I wouldn't want to have to take my rage out on all of you. Oh wait...I actually wouldn't mind. So I suggest you take your friends, get out of my _face, _and leave this guy alone." I said, my words laced with a threat that I was most definitely going to go through with if they push me enough. The boy raised an eyebrow, seeming to consider this, before making a motion with his hand, seeming to signal that they were to leave, if the retreating people were anything to tell by. His smirk didn't waver as he slowly backed away.

"Alright, then. Don't want to ruin a lovely girl like you. I hope to see you again, my dear." He turned around, looking at me from over his shoulder and waving. "Take care." Those were his final words before he looked forward and left around the corner with his group. This struck me as odd, considering boys were stubborn, but I didn't dwell on that, seeing as the boy on the ground started groaning.

I turned around and knelt next to him. I reached out and pushed his brown hair, at least that's what it seemed to be (but who could really tell with that blood?), to see him smiling, even though his eyes weren't open. He tightened his arms around his stomach, most likely winded, before managing to croak out,

"You sound like a nice person. Thanks." He said, attempting to open his eyes, but it seemed that his eyes were a bit sensitive to the setting sun at the moment. _Dammit, the sun is setting...that means it's really late, and I've missed class at the Dojo. _I thought with some annoyance, before getting back to the here and now.

"Uh...your welcome, I guess. Can you move?" I asked, trying to asses his condition. He groaned, before shacking his head softly.

"I hurt to much. Just.." He let out a breath. "Just leave me here...I'll be fine..." He said, being over dramatic. I rolled my eyes at him, before attempting to pull him up be putting my arms around his upper body. He moaned in pain at the action, but I ignored him and once I had managed to get back to my full height, I put his arm around my shoulders and put my other hand on his waist.

"Come on, I'll help you to my place. I can patch you up there." I said, before remembering that I was lost. I looked to him, seeing that he had managed to open his eyes, and icy blue was met by hazel. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not really, but I have a map in my back pocket..." He said, trailing off and putting his feet under him to get some of the weight off me. I almost sighed in relief, that guy is _really _heavy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, which I assumed was the map. I took it from his hand, struggling to open it, but managed eventually. We took some steps up to street we were in, and I looked up at the sign, before looking back down at the map.

I sighed. My place was a fair way away from here, and oh, did I forget to mention that that jacket that I left in an attemp to get away had my wallet and phone in it? No? Well, it did.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a phone. I took it and dialed the number I had memorized. I held the phone up to my ear, and while it was dialing, I looked to the boy leaning off me. He was just looking at the floor, a lost expression on his face. "Whats your name?" I asked, bringing his attention to me. He smiled.

"Alex." He said. It kinda suited him, now that I thought about it. "Whats yours?"

"Zero." I answered. His smile grew, and just as I thought he was going to make fun of me, he said,

"That's a nice name. It's good for you, you seem like the odd one out. But..." He yawned. "I..I think that...that's a good...thing.." Suddenly there was more weight on my side as I realized that he had fallen asleep. Either that or fainted. Who knew. After a bit, the phone was finally picked up.

"_Hello? _"

"Hey, Nate! It's Zero."

"_Zero? Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day. Dylan is furious that you missed shift!_" He yelled. I sighed.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. I need a lift, I...found someone, and he's hurt. I'm nowhere near my place, and...just _please. _" I begged. I heard a sigh on the other line and knew he had given in.

"_Fine, but I do expect answers. Where are you? _"

...

**Enter Alex, one of my most fave OCs EVER! Believe me, he's such a cutie. :3 I feel so bad for making people beat him up. :( I find myself actually liking the black haired guy, for some reason. He will be in future chapters, oh yes he will. Problems all around for Zero, the poor girl. I regret nothing. :D **


End file.
